Jack's dog
by Queen of Reviews
Summary: Jack gets a dog, Carter tried to warn him...


**Hi! I am 10 years old, and this is my first story, my friend (SGCFan4ever) helped me. So thanks Braelyn!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sir I don't think you understand how much trouble a dog can be" Carter said shaking her head

"Oh give it a rest will ya Carter?" Jack said crossing his arms.

"Sir, I am only trying to warn you" Carter said smiling.

"Thanks for the warning, but I think I can handle this little guy" Jack said petting a small light brown dog.

"Ok, it's your funeral Sir" Carter said

"Oh are you coming?" Jack asked

Carter sighed.

Jack picked up the small puppy, and carried it to the Counter.

"Ok, you need to fill in this" a Lady said handing Jack some paper work. "And that will be forty-five dollars, and you can pick her up tomorrow"

"Ok" Jack said handing her back the paper work, and pulling his wallet out, and shoving her 3 twenty-dollar bills.

"Thank you" The lady said giving him his change.

"Thank you" Jack said opening the door for Carter.

"So are ya gonna come with me to get it tomorrow Carter?" Jack asked as he got into his car.

"Of course Sir, what time?"

"Same time" Jack said starting the engine.

Carter nodded.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Good morning Carter" Jack said as Carter answered her door.

"Morning sir" Carter said grabbing her purse and locking the door behind her.

"Ready?" Jack asked

"Yes sir" Carter said hopping in the car.

"Then lets go" Jack said walking to his car.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Here you go Sir," The lady at the pound said handing him the puppy.

"Thank you" Jack said smiling, and petting the small puppy.

"Sir, what are you going to name it?" Carter asked

"I donno" Jack said looking at the puppy, "Homer, do you like that name?"

"It's a girl Sir" Carter said

Jack sighed, "Carter why do you have to always be so smart?" Jack asked

"Uhh, I don't know sir" Carter said smiling.

"How about, Sam?" Jack said looking at the puppy, "You look like a Sam"

Carter looked at him surprised.

"What? don't like that name?" Jack asked

"Uhh, no, no, It's not that, It's just that I am surprised sir" Carter said

"Why?" Jack asked looking at the puppy, the puppy licked his face, and he smiled.

Carter shrugged, "It just is sir" Carter said smiling.

Jack nodded, "Yeah, I like Sam, you wanna be called Sam?" Jack asked the puppy.

Carter smiled.

"Wanna go shopping Sam?" Jack asked

"Sure sir" Carter replied

"Well, I was actually talking to my dog, but you can come Carter" Jack said looking at her.

"Oh, I knew that sir" Carter said blushing

"Of course you did." Jack said smiling at her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sam is gonna love this!" Jack said holding up a bunch of puppy toys.

"Uhh, there is enough there for 100 puppy's sir" Carter said with a small laugh.

Jack looked at his basket. "To much?" Jack asked

"Well, unless Sam goes through a huge chewing stage sir" Carter said.

"Well, better be safe then sorry" Jack said putting a big bag of puppy food, in the bottom of the cart.

Carter nodded.

"Ooh! Sam is gonna love this" Jack said holding up a squeak dog.

"Don't you already have that one sir?" Carter asked

"No, I have this in blue, this is red" Jack said tossing into the cart.

Carter smiled. _This is going to be one spoiled dog_

"Ok, I think I got everything" Jack said pushing the cart to the checkout line.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Here you go Sam" Jack said handing the small puppy a chew toy.

Sam looked at the toy, and put her head back down, on her new dog bed.

Carter smiled. "Sir, she's still a puppy"

"I know" Jack said trying to coax Sam to chew the toy.

Carter sighed, "Well, I am going to go home and get ready for tonight" Carter said heading to the door.

"Need a ride?" Jack asked

"No, I can walk" Carter said picking up her purse.

"Carter, I can take you" Jack said petting Sam. and getting up.

"Are you sure sir?" Carter asked

"Yes" Jack said opening the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Well, see ya tonight Carter" Jack said letting Carter out of the car.

"Ok, tonight sir" Carter said smiling.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
